


Comment ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [436]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was supposed to write Frediko but Serard got me before I could help myself, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gerard ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il fait là, mais comment tout ceci est arrivé.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: FootballShot [436]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Comment ?

Comment ?

  
Gerard n'aime pas sa présence dans ce cimetière, il n'apprécie pas être entouré de ses coéquipiers, de Pilar, des joueurs du Real. Il n'aime pas non plus porter un costume noir hideux, et encore moins ces chaussures luisantes. Sa cravate serre son cou alors que ses poings se serrent et se desserrent, Gerard déteste la pluie qui s'écoule sur eux comme un torrent, comme pour exprimer toute la souffrance que peuvent ressentir les gens autour de lui. Lui ne ressent rien, si ce n'est de la colère, une haine frustrée envers qui a pu se passer. Il n'a conscience de rien, si ce n'est de se trouver devant une tombe qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Gerard ne réagit pas aux mains qui se posent sur son épaule : Iker, Nando, Raul, etc... Il les voit tous, les reconnaît tous, mais il ne comprend pas comment c'est arrivé, comment ça a pu se passer. Comment.

  
Tout le monde est parti et la pluie tape toujours son corps. Même Pilar est partie. Gerard est seul avec la tombe couverte de fleurs et de photos, une médaille sous verre, celle de 2010. Il contient un sanglot alors qu'il s'écroule sur la terre mouillée. Putain Madrid, Comment ? Il ne peut pas, ne veut pas, se relever, pas quand ses yeux brouillés par les larmes fixent toujours les lettres gravées dans la pierre, une once dorée en échappant. Sergio. Cette tombe est... Horrible à regarder, elle ne représente que ce qu'il peut oublier. L'amour, la joie, la rivalité. Il ne reverra plus jamais Sergio, parce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Gerard ne sait même pas comment ils en sont arrivés là, à perdre Sergio. Où est Barcelone ? Où est l'époque où tout allait bien ?

  
Gerard ouvre les yeux pour voir son plafond, son cœur battant à ne plus rompre dans sa poitrine. Sergio ! Il tourne la tête pour être sûr que ce n'était qu'un sale cauchemar, et il est rassuré en voyant que sa tête brûlée est toujours en train de dormir à côté de lui. Fils de pute, il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de mourir avant plusieurs décennies, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout.

  
Fin


End file.
